


时间流

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds





	时间流

*佑灰pwp  
**没有逻辑 谢绝执法

每次吵完架，总要打架打到床上去。房间里灯关掉，窗外的冷也传染到里头来。全圆佑窝在床头一支烟总吸不完，文俊辉头裹进被子里看手机。明明是一张床，离得远远的谁也不沾谁。假期大家不总是全都在宿舍，在宿舍的弟弟们看见这两位哥又安静得出奇，自觉早早回房间待着，变得怪怪的家伙们留在客厅那张床上，相看两不乐。

其实身体已经在期待什么，或者说，微微的生理不适提醒着文俊辉今晚本来应该是准备好要一起度过的时间。可因为还在生那位的气，一再要开口，最后手机屏幕自己熄了，才意识到早就没在看。

平常为了活动，两个人不大爱往一起凑。从前待机的时候全圆佑端着咖啡晃着两条细长的腿过来呼噜毛，手指从腰上蹭过去，刮擦带来的热量沿着脊髓一路上涌，文俊辉咬咬牙假装什么事都没有，继续跟其他人聊天。转过头全圆佑问他:“有那么不舒服吗?”“会变得很明显。”文俊辉认真比划，用那时候还没那么好的韩语，“沿着这里....到这里...像起疹子。”腰很柔软，扭过去半个身子指指点点说明的样子也...让人想揉进怀里吃掉。

口感可能是很好的，从毛茸茸的头发，到忍不住抿起来的薄薄嘴唇，一颗痣的地方说不定像糯米饭团里没化开的盐粒，裹着油珠在舌尖爆开，味蕾被缓缓点燃。“就这样...在梦里吃掉了一整个俊尼，醒来的时候你在我怀里，睡姿很不舒服好像也睡着了，看见清晨起来脸颊干燥有点泛红的样子，一下子就受不了了。”全圆佑低头认错之后约定了活动的前一天不往一处睡，以免出现文俊辉体力从早晨就开始被猛烈消耗的情况。因为不想在大家开始走来走去的刷牙收拾吃早餐之前跪在客厅的床上被抓着大腿干到一整天腰酸背痛腿肚子发颤，文俊辉义正言辞地同他商谈，“时间正确的时候就会自己弄好然后过去的。”决绝得很。

可惜那样也没遵守过几回。多数时候因为匆忙，机场的卫生间，打歌结束人快要走完的待机室，甚至宿舍浴室两个人一起使用的时候，说着“我那一层有人用了所以过来借用一下”，进去关上门开始抵着额头静静地站着，闻着香味汗味或者其他的什么任何属于人身上的味道，在这么近的地方吐息，像朝酒杯里丢点燃的打火机，沾上男孩纸一样薄的背，烧得干干净净，弄出脏污在分拆的骨架之间勾连，液体从紧缩的皮肤底下涌出来，像他施暴后拧出的水。一呼一吸都纠缠到变形。

“平时却还像小孩一样，看见什么好吃的东西就迫不及待睁大眼睛等着要吃，玩手机里的小游戏或者干点别的什么，兴致勃勃自己待着一上午都不动弹，一说要看电影又开始抱怨好累，没有心思看了。其实是怕吧。”全圆佑尽力像个善良的男人一样靠在床边喝啤酒，嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔的，听得清又听不清的样子，眼神在文俊辉身体上游走，看他执意要自己扩张，能弄出什么花样来。

“我为什么要怕，”在扩张的人头顶心乱乱的毛随身体起伏在乱晃，支愣着不肯服帖的样子怪像这具身体的主人，“又不是我受累。”

嘴硬的样子不知道是哪里学来的，可全圆佑半听半不听，并没放在心上。他了解这具身体，就像暗中窥伺猎物。文俊辉每一次都会害羞，被浅浅开发过的情欲也许有触及深处的东西，可多数时候还像一眼未被涉足的泉水，干涩而窄窄的泉眼白白地流，在夏日潮闷的喘息里作响。肉浪，脚踝，锁骨底下的细小咬痕，被汗打湿之后，额前沾着头发，看不见眼睛，埋在全圆佑怀里，像要把他的肋骨拔出来插进自己心脏。

“明天想好去哪玩了吗?”全圆佑没话给自己找了个话，丢掉熄灭的烟头黑暗中最后一点红也消失了。悬在头顶的整个房间的黑暗都蛰伏下来，捂在被子里的皮肤变得暖融融的，分不清脸红还是发热，文俊辉终于把被子一拉开，坐起来说“你不是要跟其他人出去玩吗?”

结束行程回来路上，他有一肚子采访中没有机会找休息时间说的话，在车上一直看着全圆佑来着，那个时候这家伙只顾看着手机检索好玩的地方，探头偷看到的对话框是个韩国人名字，大概是什么家乡亲故，中学同班，之类的。文俊辉就这么揪着心脏像个被薅秃噜毛的猫一样默默坐在那里直到回来，晚上按照约定的那么做了过来找他，却几句话怎么都不对付。

“是在问去过那里的朋友哪。”全圆佑伸手过来像逗弄宠物一样，用手指挠着他的下巴，一点也不像个大人，有时候又太像个大人了，跟他说不清所以只好赶紧堵住嘴，亲上去的时候带着一点坚决，吓了文俊辉一跳，手指在床单上勾起来，紧紧地攥着不敢喘气，亲吻有神奇的力量，这让他潮湿的嘴巴开始想要更多，舌头伸出去贴在一起蹭，身上很快多出来两只手，扶着他慢慢地往后倒去，摸头，摸身体，安抚得晕乎乎又热又紧张，没等他完全地整个儿贴上身就小声哼哼出来。

“嗯...唔...那样的话就原谅你了。”说得轻巧。全圆佑甚至没打算继续理会这个话题，他也来了兴致，或许是带点刚被误解的意气，上手时重了一点儿，肆意地捏他的耳朵尖，脖子后面，又顺着脊椎，朝着尾骨陷下去的地方搔弄几下，文俊辉一激挺着腰叫他“别弄”，可是没有用，反而被他顺进了后面扩张过的穴里，指尖在穴口浅浅地进出，带出点黏糊糊的东西，频率加快了，一波一波空虚的欲望涌来，逼得文俊辉咬牙说“进来...真的...别弄了”全圆佑笑着逮住他的腰，腰上的软肉在他手里一颤一颤，红色很快就晕开，用力干进软软的湿湿的的里面，文俊辉觉得自己的身体又开始分成两半了，一边在叫嚣着想要，另一边只是想抱抱全圆佑:每天亲亲不可以吗？非做不可吗---非做不可，他晓得答案是这个，全圆佑和他一起领略到的那种趣味也许的确胜过许多其他的---也是独一无二的，可他依然那么别扭，只要全圆佑一凑近，他就开始红脸，晃腿，东张西望。

全圆佑健身效果显著，以至于每当他贴近来的时候文俊辉都觉得他的身体在无声地说:“好好受着。”动作夹着欲望，每次操深一下都带着灼热的不安，文俊辉的腿在他腰间磨蹭着抖起来，可几乎起不到威胁的作用，调情像一记一记奖赏，不断勾起他被塞得更满的回忆。小肚子和肉感的臀在全圆佑欺负下一颠一颠地起伏，赤裸着身体受他折磨....可是为什么很愉快，很喜欢，会忍不住夸夸他，“圆佑...很棒，圆圆圆圆...”猫咪一样呻唤，在喘气的间隙。

坏心眼的家伙显然爱极了，在文俊辉身体里顶弄的时候故意顶一阵又突然慢下来，微微地晃，引得文俊辉仰着脖子说“痒”，再加速的时候立马发出失控的、模糊的暧昧呻吟声，一顿一顿地，依赖一再加深。

房间里空气无声地传导温度粒子，心脏跳动的频率已无法用正常来计算，和喜欢的人做这个就会那么紧张敏感吗，文俊辉郑重问过全圆佑。男孩该懂的事情他从来都懂，却还是像佛陀座下的阿难一样，面对众生都总真诚地若有所思，导致往往对特别的事开不了口。全圆佑这家伙何时让他习惯了自己的气味和声音，他也不知道，于是在无察觉之中被逐步驯服，成了家养的小猫，呆在全圆佑床上给他一个人抚摸，戏弄，交换许多个细碎的吻，弄出一团白乎乎黏稠浓浊的东西，脏小孩，他心里暗暗地想，自己被弄脏了，却还是会待在这里。这种感觉好奇妙，他怕说出来就习惯了，所以不说，生怕爱的法则只要说了就失效。

那些东西，循着熟悉的感觉，肠壁收缩着本能地想要留住，却在抽出去的时候跟在后面淌，全圆佑湿哒哒的大家伙打在他小肚子上，文俊辉本来想说“喂!”却被封住了嘴，亲吻总是很神奇的，他想，比如他的语气词延长成三个短音，听上去就好像一句全圆佑已经听熟了所以知道是什么意思的母语短句，我爱你。


End file.
